Love Does Exist
by MizEveTedFan
Summary: After Eve's husband Ted DiBiase Jr., decides he wants a divorce and wants absolutely nothing to do with her and their baby, she decides to move back to her hometown with her cousin and her three best friends to start a new life with- *Full Summary Inside*
1. Nothing Lasts Forever

_**A/N: **__New story, my beautiful people! It's an idea that's been bugging me all day! And I thought y'all might enjoy it. :) It will just be Eve and Miz's point of view; one chapter Eve and the next Miz and so on. __**Summary: **__After Eve's husband Ted DiBiase Jr., decides he wants a divorce and wants absolutely nothing to do with her and their baby, she decides to move back to her hometown with her cousin and her three best friends to start a new life without love. But her high school sweetheart, Mike "Miz" Mizanin is determined to show her love does exist and it's with him she has always belonged with. Can he change her mind and find his place back to her heart?_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1<strong>

**EVE-NOTHING LASTS FOREVER**

Eve heard her baby's cry from his room. She had been sitting on the couch for the past two hours waiting on her husband. It was already midnight and still no sign of him. She gets up and makes her way to Jayson's room. She turns on the light and picks him up.

"What's wrong, my little man?" she asked sweetly. The baby hushed as his beautiful mother picked him up from the crib. Eve walked to the rocking chair she had in his room and sat there rocking him until he fell asleep. Thirty minutes later, she heard the front door open. Ted was home now. She gets up from the chair and lays Jayson in his crib and makes her way to the kitchen where she could see the lights were on. She stopped in the doorway when she saw him. He looked at her then went to the fridge without saying a word. Eve wasn't in the mood on picking up a fight yet again. And she didn't want to frighten her baby. She was about to speak when he stopped her.

"I don't want to hear it, Eve. I really don't care what you have to say," he said coldly.

She could feel tears stinging her eyes, but she held them in.

"I was just going to say goodnight, and have a nice sleep on the couch," she said and walked to Jayson's room, picked him up, and took him to what was his parents' room.

As soon as she closed and locked the door behind her, she let her tears roll down her face. She didn't understand when it all had come down to him hurting her so much. What did she ever do to him? They have been married for three years. The first two years had been beautiful, it was this past year that had been like hell for her. And just when she was going to ask him for a divorce she finds out she's pregnant with Jayson, and he promises her he would change for the baby. And now that the baby is ten months old, he is still being the same.

Maybe something was bothering Ted and Eve was determined to find out what it was. She lies down next to her son and brushes away the tears but they keep coming. She falls asleep; crying.

* * *

><p>The following morning, Eve wakes up. She watches Jayson sleep for a few minutes before walking to her closet to look for some clothes. She decides on a black tank top and light blue jeans. She gently kisses her little one and takes a quick, hot shower. When she comes out, she walks to the mirror and starts brushing her hair. Suddenly, she hears a knock on the door.<p>

"Eve, we need to talk," Ted said.

Eve looks at the door then back to her reflection. She was hoping she would look good for her husband but he wants to talk now. She walks to the door and unlocks it. As Ted hears the clicks, he opens the door and looks at his wife. He doesn't walk in the room just stands in the doorway. Eve smiles at him but there is no expression on his face.

"So…" Eve said hesitantly.

"Not here," he whispers and walks away.

Eve is more confused than ever. She picks her hair up in a wet, messy bun and walks after her husband. When she meets him in the living room, she could feel a strange feeling at the pit of her stomach.

"I actually wanted to talk to you, too," she said calmly.

"I want to know what is going on with you, Ted. What is bothering you? Is there something I can do to help you," she continued.

Ted raises an eyebrow then lets out a small chuckle.

"No, there's nothing you can do about my situation," he said.

"There's a solution to everything," Eve whispers.

There is an awkward silence between them. She hated being like this with him.

"Eve, I want a divorce," he said after what seems like an eternity.

Eve looks at him straight in his eyes. He avoided eye contact.

"What? Are you being serious about this?" she says between sobs.

He nods his head.

"But I thought you said we were forever and -"

"Please, don't start. Besides nothing last forever. Just agree to it and it will all be over," he interrupts.

"You can at least give me an explanation," she raised her voice then lowers it down when she reminds herself about Jayson.

"You want an explanation? Are you sure about that?" he yells.

"Of course, I'm sure. I want to know what happened to us."

"I found someone new. There I said it," he said coldly.

"Ok, fine, I'll give you a divorce, but what about our son? You're still going to be there for him, right?" she asked.

Ted shakes his head.

"That has nothing to do with me."

Eve couldn't believe she just heard him say that. He had to be kidding. How could be so cruel to say that?

"Excuse me?" she screamed.

"Jayson is _your_ son, not _mine._"

"How could you say that?

"You used to spend all your time at that stupid gym when you came out pregnant! How do I know you weren't sleeping around in the locker rooms or what not?

I slap him as hard I possibly could. Tears are rolling down my face now. He had really hurt me with that.

"You're right. From now on Jayson is_ my_ son. Now it's me who wants nothing to do with you," Eve said coldly. "We'll be out of this house tomorrow morning."

She starts walking towards the room when he grabs her arm.

"Actually, I need you out by this afternoon," he said expressionless.

She nods her head and walks to the room. She grabs her cell phone from her purse and dials a number. It rings about three times before her cousin's husband, John Morrison answers.

"_Hello?"_ he said tiredly.

"John, it's me, Eve. I need to talk to Melina."

"_Ok, hold on. Mel, the phone! It's Evey!"_ he shouted.

"_Hello, Eve, how are you?"_ Melina asked happily.

"I need your help, _prima._ Ted just kicked me and Jayson out of the house. Can you believe him?" Eve said between sobs.

"_He what! What is he thinking?"_

"Mel, I don't know what to do now. I need your advice."

"_Eve, come down here to Denver with your family and friends. Let that asshole do whatever the hell he wants. Karma will get him. Do you have money for the trip down here?"_

"No, I don't, Mel. The credit cards are his and I don't want to use his money now."

"_Ok, well, I'm going to send you some money in a few minutes. I'll call you back, ok?"_

"Yes and thanks."

"_No biggie. That's what family is for. Take care, girl."_

Eve hung up her cell and grabs a suitcase she has in the closet. She starts putting all her clothes in there. She looks at her baby. Jayson didn't deserve what his father was doing. From now on she was going to dedicate her life to him and no one else.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **__So what do you guys think so far? Are you liking it? And the next chapter will be Miz's part. We'll learn what his life has been like and what he's up to. And I have a new poll I would like you to vote on so please read and vote! Thank you for you valuable time!  
><em>

_Review, Favorite, and Alert! The three best things a fanfic author can receive! :)_


	2. BeliEve!

_**A/N:**__ OMG, you guys! I wasn't expecting this many reviews! Thanks to__** xBlondeshell. Beautyx, DamonandBonnie4ever, JohnCenaRkoFanForever, kiki254, xMyHeartShine, SwantonBaby, dannycena48, WWEBeingHumanDegrassi, **__and __**trubeliever831**__ for reviewing my very first chapter of this story. You can only imagine how happy and excited I was with all the reviews. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 2<strong>

**MIZ-BELIEVE!**

Mike Mizanin, or Miz as his friends and family called him, was now very successful. In two weeks his new gym would open for the first time for the public. He still couldn't believe the day was coming. Everything was going great for him. Well, everything besides his love life. He still couldn't find the _right_ girl. Ok, so maybe he had, but he had lost her. He would be lying if he said he had forgotten all about _Eve Torres._ As a matter of fact, he loved her the same way or even more than when they were in high school. With the help of his half-brother, Alex Riley, he had dated various times, but none were like her.

There was a knock outside his office, making him escape his thoughts. It was none other than Alex. Alex and Miz were pretty close and he knew Miz couldn't forget about the gorgeous _Latina._ He didn't like that. He wanted Miz to move on. It seemed like all of Mike's friends back in high school were either engaged or married. But Mike was not even close to having a girlfriend. Even he had already tied himself down to that commitment and he was two years younger than Mike.

"Did I interrupt your thoughts?" Alex asked.

Mike didn't say anything, making it obvious to his brother _who_ had just been on his mind.

"How many times am I going to have to beg you to forget about _her_?" Alex blurted.

"Man, please, don't start your whole _you-need-to-move-on _speech," Miz said annoyed.

He didn't like it when Alex gave him "speeches." He was the older brother; therefore he should be the one lecturing Alex, right? And he also hated when and how everyone wanted to get involved in his love life.

"Well, someone has to," Alex continued ignoring Mike completely, "if I don't, who will."

Miz rolled his eyes at his younger brother.

"No one has to say anything, A-Ri. I'm a big boy now. I can take care of myself," Miz said sarcastically.

"I'm being serious here, bro. Your little thing, _obsession, _or whatever you want to call it for Eve, just isn't healthy," Alex retorted.

"Oh, really?" Miz replied offended.

"Yes. Really. It's been almost five years since you last saw her. You actually think you'll ever see her, again?" Alex asked sincerely.

There was a moment of silence between the two brothers. Could Alex be right?

"It's possible that maybe-"

"No, man. This is reality. Just think about it for just a second: Do you actually think she even remembers who you?" Alex interrupted. "You need to move on for good. And a good way to start is by changing the name of your gym."

Miz shook his head. He would never change his gym's name. He had named it after her: BeliEve!

Back in high school, while they were out on a sunny day at the lake having a picnic, he had told her someday he would open up a gym in their hometown. Eve had asked what he would call it. That hadn't even occurred to him and he had just simply shrugged his shoulders. That's when his girlfriend at the time had sarcastically said he should call it _BeliEve _after her with the "e" being capitalized. He said he would although she thought he was just being his usual funny self.

"Fine, I'll move on, but don't ever ask me or tell me to change the name of my gym," Mike finally gave in.

Alex smiled at his victory. At least he had convinced his older brother to move on.

* * *

><p>The following Saturday, Mike, Alex, and John were going to hang out at John's house. As Miz knocked on John's door, his platinum blonde wife was the one to answer. She smiled brightly.<p>

"John, Miz is her!" the French-Canadian yelled inside the house. She looked back at Miz and had given in a small chuckle.

"Oh my God! Where are my manners? I'm sorry for leaving you standing here. Come in. I just made a delicious angel cake," she said energetically.

Miz followed his friend's wife to the living room where John was watching the game.

"John, I said Mike is here," the swimsuit model said grabbing the remote and turning of the TV.

"Maryse, I was watching that," John whined.

"I said Mike is here," she repeated annoyed.

"Oh, sorry, baby, I didn't hear you," John apologized.

"Yes, I know. I'll be in the kitchen if you boys need anything," Maryse said and kissed her husband before walking into the kitchen.

John grabbed the remote from the coffee table and turned back on the TV.

"Why didn't Alex come?" John asked Miz.

"He said he wasn't in the mood," Miz replied truthfully.

"What? Did y'all have another one of those awkward speeches?"

Miz scratched the back of his neck then answered John's question.

"Yea, but this time I agreed to move on," he said looking straight at the TV screen.

"Oh, boy! How are you going to manage to do that when she's going to be closer to you now?" John laughed.

Maryse managed to hear her husband's words. She had totally forgotten to tell him not to mention anything about Eve coming back to Mike. She quickly grabbed two cups and filled them with fresh home-made lemonade.

"What do you mean?" Miz asked curiously. His attention was obviously not on the game anymore.

"Eve's coming back to town," John managed to say before his wife arrived at the living room.

"How would you know that," Miz asked John.

"I thought you lost contact with her," he continued, his attention now focused on Maryse.

Maryse felt trapped. What was she going to say now?

"I did, um, but you know, Melina is her cousin and, well, she told me that," she said with her thick French accent.

Oh, right. Sorry for questioning y'all like that," he said apologetically.

Maryse smiled then looked at John, raising an eyebrow at him. He was thankful his wife had come to his rescue. She was just glad she had come up with a believable answer for Mike about the whole Eve "situation." Truth was she had never lost contact with the Latina. As a matter of fact they were closer than ever. And if it were for her she would have told Miz the whole truth right there and then, but she couldn't. Not after her best friend was going through so much drama. She sure didn't need any more addition to it.

* * *

><p>Alex walked inside his small house. He could afford something way bigger, but his wife felt more comfortable in a small house. She had never been much of a materialistic back in high school and that still hadn't changed. That's one of the million reasons he fell in love with Kelly Blank, well, Kelly Riley now. He looked at his watch. She would almost be home from her class. He decided to wait for her so they could eat out together. He looked at his phone. He had totally forgotten he had turned it off when he stepped into his brother's office. When he turned it on, he saw he had ten missed calls from his wife. He was about to call her when she stepped through the door way with her books in her left hand and her backpack over her right shoulder. Alex immediately went to help her. He set the books on the coffee table and Kelly put her backpack on the couch. She let out a sigh and put her hands on her waist.<p>

"Can you please explain to me why your phone has been off?" she said calmly.

"Is someone in a bad mood this afternoon?" Alex asked sarcastically.

"No, but there is something I have to tell you. And I don' know how you might take it," she said giving him a peck on his lips.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Well, um, Eve will be back tomorrow by noon," Kelly responded happily.

She knew her husband didn't like her much but she had always been friends with Eve.

"Who all knows?" Alex asked.

"Everyone besides you and, well, word might have already got to Mike," she said honestly.

"Kelly, you should have told me-"

"Hey, baby, it's not my fault you had your phone off, okay? I tried calling you several times," she interrupted.

Alex ran a hand through his short, spiky hair then hugged his wife.

"You're right. I'm sorry for blaming you for my own mistake," he said then kissed her forehead.

* * *

><p><em>Coming up on chapter three: Eve arrives at Denver, CO and reunites with her three besties. And then Alex sees Eve again. How will he treat her?<em>

_**A/N:**__ Again thanks for the reviews. Please keep them coming. You guys have only inspired me even more to continue this story. If y'all have any ideas; feel free to message me and I'll be glad to take your ideas into consideration. And I know I said it would be Miz and Eve's Point of View only but I have so many ideas for the other couples in this story._

_Review, Alert, & Favorite. Three things a FanFic author can receive! :)_


	3. Awesome Reunion?

_**A/N:**__ Thank you so much to __**xMyHeartShine, xBlondeshell. Beautyx, JohnCenaRkoFanForever, truebeliever831, kiki254, **__and __**xNeonFlamesx **__for reviewing. It's really appreciated! _

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 3<strong>

**AWESOME REUNION**

Eve smiles as she sees her cousin's house come into view. The taxi driver helps her with her luggage as she grabs Jayson's car seat. She takes a look at her baby before getting out of the taxi. She pays him, and finally thanks him. She watches as the car leaves. She turns her attention at Melina's house. There are three tricycles on the lawn, probably the twins and their little sister's. She smiles and finally knocks. She is greeted by John Morrison, her cousin's husband.

"Eve!" he said hugging her. She put her hair behind her ears as he lets go of her.

"Well, you can go ahead and go inside. I'm leaving you with your girls," Morrison blurted.

"My girls?" Eve asked curiously.

"Oh, yeah, pretend you don't know. They wanted to surprise you so that's why they agreed to give us a "guys" night out," he confessed.

"Oh, well, then tell the guys I said hi," Eve smiles.

"Will do."

She knocks on the door and is greeted by Melina. She quickly gives Eve a tight hug.

"OMG! I'm so glad you're back to us!" Melina said all too excitedly.

She grabs Eve's luggage and shows her the way inside to the large living room. Maryse, Kelly, and Layla are all talking about the newest shoes online.

"Girls, look who's finally here!" Melina yells.

Maryse is the first one to hug her. She is practically in tears.

"Okay, give us a chance to hug her, Ryse," Layla protests.

She lets go of Eve and wipes her tears.

"I'm sorry. I've been a little emotional lately and just seeing my best friend back, well, it was too much for me."

"Awh, thanks, Rysie cup!" Eve coos.

Just as they finish welcoming Eve, Jayson starts crying. Eve walks up to her baby and grabs him.

"What's wrong, my little man?" she coos at Jayson.

"Aw, is this the famous Jayson?" Kelly asks excitedly.

"Yes. This is the man of my life," Eve smiles.

"He's adorable!" Maryse exclaims.

"He has your eyes, Evie," Layla smiles looking at Eve.

"Can I hold him?" Kelly asks.

"Of course," she says handing Jayson over to Kelly.

Eve sits down on the couch. She sees as a little girl about five or six years old is staring at her.

"Hi, there," Eve waves at her.

Layla turns around and sees her five-year-old daughter staring at Eve.

"That's Jasmin; my little one," Layla says proudly.

"She's so big. Last time I saw her was when she was just born. Come here, _mami,_" Eve says to Jasmin.

The little girl shyly walks towards Layla.

"Honey, it's okay. This is Eve; she's you're aunt," Layla lets Jasmin know.

The little girl smiles, runs towards Eve, and hugs her. Eve is a little confused, but gladly takes the hug. They are interrupted by Melina.

"These are my little devilish twins, Jacob and Jade, and this is my little princess, Mia."

* * *

><p>Alex watches as his brother laughs from the living room with Cena and Alberto. He seems happier since he found out Eve is coming back and Alex hates it. He liked seeing Mike happier, more motivated than ever, and with a lot more energy to do things, but he hated the fact it was all due to <em>her.<em> His thoughts are interrupted when Morrison walks through the house. He says hi to the guys and accompanies Alex in the kitchen.

"Hey, man," Morrison says.

Alex just smiles while JoMo grabs a beer from the fridge. He is about to leave when Alex speaks.

"Is she here?"

"Who? Eve?" JoMo asks confused.

Alex nods.

"Yea. She arrived just when I walked out the house. Oh, speaking of her…" JoMo said about to walk out the kitchen.

"Whoa, what are you doing?" Alex asks.

"She told me to say hi to everyone so-"

"Don't even think about mentioning her to Mike," Alex rudely interrupts him.

"What is your problem, man? He already knew she was coming to town. Besides Mike is a big boy now. He can make his own decisions and do whatever he wants with his life," JoMo says annoyed.

He walks out and tells Miz about Eve; completely ignoring Alex's "threats." Which only makes Miz even more happier and totally infuriates Alex more than he already was.

* * *

><p>Eve listens as her friends hate on Ted for what he did to her. She managed to tell them everything without crying. Well, on the outside because on the inside her heart was breaking more and more as they talked about it. She still felt something for him even after everything. Her besties were the best though and cheered her up. They are one hundred percent supportive of her.<p>

"He is a total asshole," Layla says.

Melina agrees with her by nodding her head.

"And besides there are millions of guys out there that would love to treat you like a queen," Kelly smiles.

"Like Mike!" Maryse blurts out.

All the girls except for Eve give her a "look."

"Mike? As in Mike Mizanin?" Eve asks smiling.

"Of course. You two are perfect for each other!" Maryse exclaims clapping her hands. Eve shakes her head.

"Oh, come on, girl! Why not?" Layla decides to ask.

"Just because… I don't believe in love. It doesn't exist; at least not for me."

"Yes, it does! With Mike! He is your high school sweetheart!" Maryse is trying to convince Eve to change her mind about love.

"How is he, anyways?" Eve changes the subject.

"He's doing really well for himself," Melina smiles at her cousin.

Eve smiles knowing Mike was doing well. They had shared a beautiful relationship back in high school and had ended on good terms. She always believed he in him and knew he would someday be very successful.

* * *

><p>The following morning, Eve wakes up when she feels the sun shine through her window. It was a beautiful morning in Denver. She smiles and takes a quick shower. She decides to wear her pale yellow sun dress with her white flats. She brushes and blow dries her beautiful brunette curls. Just when she finishes applying her make-up, Jayson starts to cry. Eve runs towards him and carries him.<p>

"Morning, my little man," she kisses him.

She grabs a bottle from the baby bag and gives it to her baby. She walks out the room Melina had given her. When she arrives at the kitchen, Melina and JoMo are eating toast and drinking coffee.

"Where are you going to so early?" JoMo asks.

"I'm going to look for a job," she smiles.

"Well, before you go; here," Melina says handing her a toast with grape jelly and a cup of coffee.

"I'll take the toast but I'm not in the mood for coffee," Eve wrinkle her nose.

"We have bottled juice and water in the fridge," JoMo says opening the refrigerator.

"Um, okay, I'll take one of each."

Morrison hands Eve the bottles. She waves at them and walks out with her baby in the arms.

* * *

><p>Layla watches as her 5-year-old daughter watches Sponge Bob. She seemed like a happy little girl and that's all Layla wanted. She wanted to know her Jasmin was happy, and wasn't hurting due to her and Alberto's recent arguments. They argued over everything and if she didn't ask him for a divorce it was only for the brown-haired little girl sitting in front of the wide TV screen. Layla had been from divorced parents and had suffered a lot for that reason. She didn't want Jasmin to go through everything she had to. Her daughter didn't have to repeat her story.<p>

"Sweetie, what do you want to do today?" Layla asks Jasmin.

"But, mommy, you are not working today?"

"Nope. Mommy rather take her little princess anywhere she wants to go," Layla smiles.

"Really?"

"Uh-huh."

She runs towards her mother and hugs her.

"I love you, mommy!"

"I love you, too, baby."

These were the moments Layla absolutely loved. Moments like these with her daughter made her forget about all of her problems with Alberto Del Rio. Moments like these were what made her strong to deal with everything and anything, and it was all thanks to her everything and her reason to live; her daughter.

* * *

><p>Alex and Kelly look at each other. They are both on their lunch breaks. Kelly smiles at her husband.<p>

"Babe, are you okay?" she asks touching his forearm.

"Yeah. Great, just tired. Mike had to go two hours from here to sign some papers on his gym and my hands are full," he replies.

"Are you sure that's it?"

"Yea. So how was last night?" he asks curiously.

Kelly smiles just thinking about Eve's baby.

"OMG! It was awesome! Her baby is just too adorable, but you'll get the chance to meet him soon."

Alex shakes his head.

"I don't want to see her, and I sure as hell don't want to meet her son," Alex blurts out and startles Kelly.

"What is your problem? What did Eve ever do to you?"

"Nothing, but my brother needs to move on."

Kelly shakes her head at her husband.

"We'll talk at home when you cool off."

She grabs her purse and leaves angrily. What was wrong with Alex lately? He had been too upset recently and Kelly hadn't found the right time to ask him what he thought about starting a family. She would just have to wait until he came to his senses and started to be the A-Ri she fell crazily and madly in love with.

* * *

><p>For the past five hours, Eve had searched for a job but she had no luck. She had become tired carrying Jayson so she bought him a baby stroller and he was fast asleep now. She kept on walking and came to a stop when she sees a rather big building. She couldn't believe it. Was this for real? She walks closer to the building and smiles wider when she realizes it's real, and this <em>BeliEve!<em> gym had to be owned by Mr. Mizanin. She was going to enter the building but it was locked.

"Can I help you?"

She quickly turns arounds and comes face to face with Alex Riley. She smiles at him, but he seems like doesn't remember her.

"A-Ri, it's me Eve Tor-"

"Yeah, I know who you are," he says coldly.

She bites her lower lip gently. She doesn't understand why he is being so cold to her. They had been friends back in high school when she was Mike's girl. As a matter of fact, she had introduced him to his now wife, Kelly.

"Oh, um, right," she simply replies.

"What are you doing here?" he asks.

"I'm looking for a job and I thought maybe-"

"We don't have any job openings. Sorry," he interrupts.

"Oh, um, okay," she says disappointed.

"I guess I'll just keep looking. Thanks, anyways, and say hi to Mike for me,: she continues. "Nice seeing you again, A-Ri."

He gave her a fake smile and watches her leave. Was he wrong to do that? She was going through a rough time right now. Right or wrong, Alex couldn't have her close to Mike. Not now and not ever. Alex jumps when he hears Cena speak.

"That was just wrong, Alex, and you know it."

Alex ignores him, unlocks the gym, and walks inside without saying a word to Cena.

* * *

><p><em>Coming up on Chapter Four:<em>

_Mike finds out a painful truth…_

_Alberto is living a double life…_

_Alex tries to make-up with Kelly…_

_Maryse receives some shocking news…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **__If you haven't please check out my other two fanfics, "Teenage Love" and "Battle of the Blondes!" and vote on my poll if you haven't, pretty please! Review, Alert, & Favorite! The three best things a FanFic author can receive. love you, guys! :)_


	4. Lies

_**A/N: **__Thanks to __**xBlondeshell. Beautyx, xMyHeartShine, JohnCenaRkoFanForever, truebeliever831, kiki254, **__and __**DDRVV **__for reviewing last chapter. Finally, I have the time to update! I apologize for the long wait, but it's been crazy busy for me! :) But here it is… Enjoy! :)_

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 4<p>

LIES

Mike smiles as he gets out his car to his gym. The guys should already be inside waiting for him. They had offered Mike to help him on the last details of _BeliEve! _before it was open to the public. Lately, Mike felt more energetic, happy, and well he felt _alive._ And yes it was all thanks to his high school sweetheart. It had been exactly one week since he found out Eve was back in town and he still hadn't had the privilege to see her. He didn't know how much longer he could take knowing she was so close to him.

He made his way inside the gym and found Alex, J. Cena, JoMo, and Alberto sitting down on the leather sofas. They seemed like each and every one of them was in there own little world. They were so distracted they didn't even notice Mike walk inside.

"Either you tell him, or I will," Cena spoke directly to Alex.

Alex raised an eyebrow and shook his head.

"No one is going to say anything," he demanded.

"What the hell is going on?" Mike asked.

They all look at Mike.

"I'm guessing you guys want to tell me something."

Alberto keeps looking at Mike, JoMo looks at Alex, Alex looks at Cena, Cena looks at Alex then at Mike.

"Yea, there's something A-Ri wants to tell you," Cena said looking back at Alex. Alex looks coldly at Cena. He just wanted to beat the hell out of Cena for opening his mouth. He had to come up with something; quick.

"Well? Come on, we have to start getting everything in order. Alex?" Mike pleads.

"Nothing. Cena was-"

"Just tell him. He's going to find out eventually," JoMo interrupts.

"Tell me what?" Mike asks annoyed.

There is complete silence.

"Well, the first thing is that Eve came looking for a job," Cena said.

"Really? Really?" Mike smiles.

"That's great, but you said the first thing… Which means there's more?"

No one dared to say anything, until Alberto got tired of the tension between everyone.

"To make the story short: Eve is married and has a kid, she and her husband are splitting up so that's the real reason she's back. There I said it."

Alex looks up at Alberto.

"What? You weren't going to tell him," he yelled at Alex.

"How long have you guys known this?" Mike asked.

"About her and her husband splitting up? Well, we-"

"No, about her being married and having a kid. How long have y'all known?" Mike asked looking directly at Alex.

"We've known from the very beginning," Cena said.

There's an expression of confusion on Mike's face. He looks at Cena.

"What does that mean? How did you find contact with her, again?"

JoMo puts his hands on his waist then begins to talk.

"We never lost contact with her."

Mike shakes his head as he hears JoMo's comment. He couldn't believe he was hearing all of this. He looks up at Cena.

"I asked you if you knew anything about her! And what did you say? No! You're supposed to be my best friend! Why would you lie to me!"

"Mike, we didn't want you to get hurt and-" Cena started but is cut off.

"Save your breath; I don't want to hear it," Mike said then walks out the gym.

He had no idea what to do now. His heart had just been broken, by who he thought was his family. They had all lied to his face and didn't even tried telling him the truth, and the only reason they were telling him now was surely because Eve was back and they knew sooner or later he was going to find out. He felt betrayed, hurt, and lonelier than ever. Now he knew how much lies really hurt, and that was the simple truth.

* * *

><p>Alberto looks at his watch: 8:45pm. He looks at the new house he just bought for the love of his life. He wanted her to have everything she never had. He wanted to make her happy over everything and everyone, including his wife. Just as he thought about Layla, his iPhone rings. He looks at his caller ID and sees Layla's picture. He ignores the call; a few seconds later his phone beeps letting him know he has a voicemail. He sighs then calls voicemail to hear it.<p>

"_Al, I don't know what is going on between us anymore. I feel like we're no longer on the same page, but… we have a daughter and I want us to fix our problems as soon as we can for her sake. We can't keep living like this. Not only are we hurting each other, but we are also hurting Jasmine. I'll be waiting for you so we can talk. Bye."_

Alberto looks at his wedding band, spins it around his finger a few times, then finally takes it off and puts it inside one of the cup holders. He turns off the phone and leaves it inside his car. He went inside his car before he changed his mind and went home to his wife and his daughter. He couldn't possibly hurt Rosa Mendes like that. If he left her tonight on their second year anniversary of being together she would be heartbroken and he couldn't have it in his heart to do that.

As he walked inside, Rosa smiled at him. She ran up to him and kissed him on the lips.

"You're fifteen minutes late. For a minute there, I thought you weren't coming," she whispered.

"_Mi amor,_ you know I would never do that to you. So tell me what do you want for this year's anniversary?" Alberto smiled.

"Anything I want?" Rosa asked curiously.

"Anything."

She bites her lower lip hesitantly.

"Ask Layla for a divorce so we can get married," Rosa said.

Albertos smile fades.

"Rosa, we've talked about this before. I'm not leaving Layla."

Tears roll down Rosa's face. Alberto hugs her.

"Please, _Chiquita,_ you have to understand."

"Understand what, Alberto! That I will always be the other woman in your life? That I will never be Mrs. Rosa Del Rio? How do you think that makes me feel, huh?"

"I can't leave her, and you know it," Alberto said.

"Why? You said it yourself: You're not happy and you're not in love with her. So what's the point in staying with her any longer?"

"My daughter. I love you more than anything in this world, but my daughter _is_ my world," Alberto said sincerely.

Rosa puts her hands on her waist then looks up at him.

"Ask Layla for a divorce, Jasmine can come live with us, that's not a problem with me," Rosa blurts out.

"You really mean that? You would take my daughter as your own?"

"Of course I would, _mi vida._ Why wouldn't I?"

"Ok, I'll ask her for a divorce sometime this week, I promise," he said kissing her forehead.

Rosa smiles. This was the best anniversary present Alberto had ever given her. So she didn't want kids but she could deal with it as long as she had him by her side. She didn't care about anything or anyone but herself. So what if she was breaking a home, family, or whatever you want to call it. That was the least of her problems as long as she was happy, everything was ok.

* * *

><p>Kelly looks at her laptop. She had just finished her ten page report and she was looking for any mistakes. She was actually pretty surprised she had been able to concentrate. Things weren't going too good with Alex and they had been distant for too long now. Just thinking about it made her want to cry. Just as she logged on onto Facebook, she heard the door open. Alex is now home. He walks to the living room and sit next to her. She doesn't glance up from the laptop. Alex takes a deep breath.<p>

"I'm sorry, baby. I shouldn't have acted that way," Alex apologizes.

Kelly shakes her head.

"Are you going to stop hating on Eve?" Kelly asks.

"You can't make me like her, Kells. That woman hurt my brother too much."

Yea, maybe, but it was unintentional. She cared a lot for him and she would never hurt him on purpose," Kelly defended her friend.

"Please, let's not talk about this now. I don't want to fight," he said grabbing his wife's hands into his own.

Kelly thought about it for a second. She really wanted to convince him Eve wasn't a bad person. On the contrary, Eve was one of the kindest, sweetest, and nicest people Kelly knew, but she didn't want to argue with her husband. Not tonight. She rather make up with him than make things worse. She was about to speak but he beat her to it.

"Let me make it up to you. What do you want? How will I cheer you up, again?"

Kelly twists her lips then smiles at Alex. This was the perfect time to talk to him about starting a family.

"Well, there is something, but only if you want to… I mean you don't have to if you don't want to-"

"What is it, baby?" Alex smiled.

Kelly stands up and he does too.

"How do you feel about starting a family?" she blurted out.

"Kelly Riley, are y-y-you pregnant?" Alex asked.

Kelly didn't say anything. She was speechless.

"Baby, are you pregnant? Are we having a baby?" Alex asks excitedly.

Kelly shakes her head.

"No, Alex, I'm not pregnant. I was just wondering what you thought about us having a baby in the near… well, very near future?"

"Oh, well, I would love that."

"Really?" Kelly smiles.

Alex nods his head.

"How soon?" she asks him.

He picks her up in the bridal position.

"How about we start tonight?" Alex says mischievously.

Kelly laughs and nods her head. She was so happy because she wasn't expecting Alex to agree to them having a baby this soon. With that done, they made love all night knowing that in the very near future they would have their very first child and nothing could possibly go wrong with that. A baby would only make them closer than what they were now.

* * *

><p>Maryse looks at her photographer. She was doing a photo shoot for the new Victoria's Secret's spring bikini catalog. She was going to be the model on the front cover.<p>

"That's great, Maryse. Everyone let's take five!" the photographer yelled.

One of the staff members walks up to Maryse and hands her a lime green silk robe. Maryse puts it on and walks to sit on a chair. The photo shoot director walks up to Maryse and hands her a paper.

"Here, sweetie," the older woman said.

"What is this?" Maryse asked curiously.

"Well, I heard you've been having problems keeping your food down and this here is for you to go get a check-up. I don't need anorexic or bulimic models in my catalogs."

"You think I have an eating disorder? Are you serious?" Maryse asked shocked.

"I'm not saying you do, but I want to be sure. You do seem a lot skinnier than the last photo shoot."

"Uh, hello! That was six months ago, but okay, whatever, I'll go do this thing just to prove you wrong."

Maryse quickly went to her dressing room and changed into her figure fitting red strapless dress and her black high heels. She grabs her keys and runs to her car. She couldn't believe they were actually calling her anorexic and/or bulimic. That didn't appeal very well with Maryse. Why in the world would she starve herself or put her finger down her throat to be skinny. She loved her body just the way it was. Just as she arrived at the clinic she received a call from John.

"_Hey, how's my wifey doing?"_ he asked.

"Not too good. You'll never guess where I'm at right now," she said annoyed.

"_Where?"_ John asked curiously.

Maryse shakes her head.

"At the clinic!" Maryse yelled.

She walks up to the receptionist and hands her the paper.

"Just have a seat, ma'am, and we'll be right with you," the receptionist said.

"Yea, and make it quick. There are places I have to be," Maryse warned.

She sits down in the waiting room.

"_Baby, stay calm. Now tell me: Why are you at the clinic? Are you sick?" _John asks worried.

"Nope, the director made come get a check-up because she thinks I have an eating disorder. Can you-"

"Maryse Cena!"

"They are calling me in, baby. I'll call you when I'm out."

"_Alright, and, baby, please stay calm. Don't jump on anybody."_

Maryse smiles.

"I'll try, honey."

She hangs up the cell phone and puts it inside her purse. She walks towards the nurse. She takes her to a room and checks her vital signs.

"When was your last menstrual period?" the nurse asks Maryse.

Maryse thinks for a minute.

"Oh, um, I don't even remember. I've been too stressed about work that I guess it's messing me up, again," Maryse said truthfull.

"Ok, sweetie, the doctor will be with you shortly."

Maryse took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She felt at peace in the quiet room. She had been so busy that she totally forgot what it was like to be relaxed. Just as she closed her eyes, there was a knock on the door and the doctor walked in.

"Hello, Mrs. Cena."

Maryse just smiled.

"So do you feel sick? Any changes in your body that you are worried about?"

"Nope. I feel perfectly fine. I'm just doing a checkup."

"Mhmm. Well, seems your boss is worried you have an eating disorder. You seem perfectly fine to me. Your weight is normal, but we will be testing your blood and we'll need a urine sample. Any questions?"

"Nope."

"Ok. I'll be back as soon as we get the results."

"Wait, how long is this going to take?"

"Just a few minutes."

The doctor walks out and the nurse walks in. She draws some blood from her right arm then hands Maryse a small cup with a lid.

"The bathroom is through that door, sweetie. Just let me know when you're finished."

Maryse takes the cup and comes back out in three minutes. She hands the cup to the nurse. After fifteen minutes of waiting, she was getting really frustrated and annoyed of being there. She was about to walk out when the doctor comes back out with a huge smile on his face.

"Well, everything is more than perfect. Here," he says handing her a small business card.

"What's this?" she asks confused.

"We took the privilege to make you an appointment with the best obstetrician here in Denver."

"Um, but an obstetrician is a baby doctor… I'm…"

"Congratulations to you and your husband. You are going to be parents."

Maryse doesn't say anything. She grabs her purse and walks out silently towards her car. She wasn't sure what to say, feel, or think. She was going to be a mom. This is something she wasn't expecting at all. She needed time alone to think about this thoroughly; to let it all sink in clearly before she told John or any of her girls. The only thing she was sure of was that things were going to change.

* * *

><p><em>Coming up on Chapter Five…<em>

_Miz and Eve's see each other again…_

_Alberto and Layla talk about their relationship…_

_Alex wants to make up with his brother…_

_John notices something's different with Maryse…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **__I'm so glad I finally got the time to update this story… I really wish I could update all of them but I'll have to update one at a time… I apologize for this. Review, Alert & Favorite! The three best things a FanFic author can receive! :)_


	5. Apologies

_**A/N: **__And finally an update is up! I'm super sorry for not updating as much as I would like. Thanks to __**DamonandBonnie4ever, TheFutureMrsAlexRiley, DDRVV, kiki254, xMyHeartShine, JohnCenaRkoFanForever, truebeliever831, **__and __**Wades Wife**__ for reviewing last chapter and keep those reviews coming. :P_

* * *

><p>CHAPTER FIVE<p>

APOLOGIES

If there was one thing Eve didn't understand: it was why she kept going back to Mike's gym. Something made her come and go to the same exact spot just to look at _BeliEve!_ She still couldn't believe Mike had done what he said he would do. And all that time she thought he was just joking, but apparently he had been completely sincere. She smiled one last time and was about to leave when she bumped into someone, making both of them fall to the hard concrete. From the stroller, Jayson watched his mother and covered his eyes when he saw the man fall on top of her.

"Eve," he smiled.

"Mike," she smiled back.

Mike's heart was pounding like crazy. He quickly got up and helped her up as well.

"You ok?" he asked worriedly.

"Yea," Eve smiled and quickly stood next to her son's stroller.

He looked at her from head to toe. She hadn't changed one bit, at least not physically. She was the same maybe even a little more attractive than the last time he had seen her.

"Well, come here," she said, hugging him.

He gladly accepted the embrace. The woman of his dreams was hugging him. This had to be a dream; a dream he never wanted to wake up from. He missed having her scent so close to him. When she pulled away, his smile faded slightly.

"Oh, my gosh, you don't remember me," she said disappointed.

_Are you completely insane? Of course I remember you. You've never left my mind. You are the love of my life who I let slip away like sand through my fingers._ Mike thought after hearing her words.

"Don't be silly, Eve Marie," he smiled.

Her smile returned as she heard her name coming out of his luscious lips.

"After all, you can NEVER forget your first love," he said making her blush lightly.

Jayson started crying and Eve went to his aide. She grabbed her son and put him in her arms. As Mike, saw her, he imagine what it would be like to be Eve Torres' husband and Jayson's father. One thing for sure, he would be dedicating his life to making them both happy and not hurt them like her husband had done.

"So this is the famous Jayson?" he asked touching the baby's head.

Eve laughed slightly, sending Mike to all the good times they shared and reminding him how much he missed her laugh. It was so good to hear her again.

"You have no idea how many times I've heard that," she smiled.

Can I hold him, please," Mike pleaded putting his arms in front of Eve and Jayson.

"Of course," she smiled.

Mike grabbed the baby and slowly put him in his arms. He had Eve's beautiful green eyes. Was it crazy that after only having Jayson in his arms for just a few seconds and already loved the kid? He gently kissed him on his forehead. The sight only touched Eve's heart with warmth and security. She had never witnessed Ted be so caring with his own son much like Mike was doing.

"I'm guessing you already know about _BeliEve?_" he asked still looking at the baby.

"Yes, and I can't believe you actually did that. I always thought you were joking," she said.  
>"You want to go check it out?"<p>

"I would absolutely love that!" she exclaimed.

They started walking towards the building. Jayson happily in Mike's arms while Eve pushed the empty stroller. They walked inside and he gave her a quick tour. She smiled the whole time and listened attentively to everything he said.

"So what do you think?" he asked.

"I love it! I always knew you would become successful," she said sincerely.

Her comment made Mike blush. Something only she had the power to do.

"Thanks, and my brother said you needed employment?"

"Yea, but I haven't had much luck," she said sadly.

"Did you ever train for those Jiu-Jitsu classes you always wanted to take?"

"Yea, I finished my whole course a few weeks before finding out I was pregnant. Why?" she smiled.

"Well, consider yourself a new _BeliEve! _employee," Mike smiled.

"OMG! Really! Really?" she said hugging him and kissing him on the cheek.

"Sorry," she apologized.

"Don't worry about it. Just remember I have Jay in my arms, you don't want to wake him up, do you?"

Eve looked at her son. He seemed peaceful sleeping in Mike's arms. How could Ted not feel a tad bit of love for this angel? What kind of person was he?

"You ok?" Mike asked; realizing her mood had instantly changed.

"Thanks, Mike. I appreciate everything you've done for me."

Yup. Eve was the exact same girl Mike had fallen deeply in love with. Hopefully, she would fall for him all over again.

* * *

><p>Layla looked at her watch. It was her daughter's first day at Kindergarten. She wrapped a pink ribbon around the little girl's hair; matching her dress.<p>

"Are you sure you don't want Mommy to take you?" Layla asked.

"I'm a big girl now," Jasmin smiled.

Just as she said that, Alberto walked into the house. As Layla saw him she made herself strong and held back the millions of tears she wanted to set free.

"Daddy!" Jasmin said excitedly.

"Hey, _princesa,"_ Alberto said hugging her.

"Look, sweetie, the bus is here," Layla told her daughter.

Jasmin kissed her parents good bye and ran to the bus. Layla waited for the bus to be out of sight before looking at Alberto again.

"How can you have the balls to come here," Layla confronted him.

"I'm sorry, Lay. I-"

"You disappear for almost two weeks without calling you tell me you're okay. How do you think that makes me feel?"

"Don't put this all on me! If you hadn't got knocked in the first place back in high school, we wouldn't be in this situation!" Alberto blurted out.

Layla's tears failed to hold back any longer.

"How can you say that?"

Alberto ignored her question completely.

"I want a divorce," he said calmly.

The room went completely silent. She couldn't believe the end of her marriage was so near. Not after so many years of trying to make it work.

"What?" she sobbed.

"Why be together if we don't love each other, Lay? I don't love you and I know you don't love me," he said.

She dared to look at him straight in his eyes. For the first time in a long time, Alberto had been right. She didn't love him. The only powerful reason she was still around was for Jasmin's sake. She hated Alberto for not putting his effort in trying to make it work.

"What about Jasmin? Don't you care how this will affect her?" she asked wiping her tears away.

"My daughter is my world. I wouldn't do anything to hurt her," he said.

Layla managed to laugh; making Alberto raise an eyebrow.

"What is so funny?" he asked annoyed.

"If you don't want to hurt her, you should try building this marriage."

"Why try when we both know it's never going to work!" Alberto yelled.

"And how do you know? You haven't tried. You haven't even made a little bit of effort. From the moment I told you I was pregnant you turned sour, cold, and heartless with me! As if it was my entire fault. You think I like being treated like shit? No! But I stand here, trying to make things work between us for my daughter, because she is my _entire _world.

Alberto was speechless for a moment.

"Jasmin will be fine and just to let you know; I'm taking full custody of her."

"You can't do that to me," Layla cried.

"Of course I can and I am. Jasmin will be in my full custody. So enjoy the few days that you have with her," he said coldly.

"I will put up a fight for my daughter."

"Listen to yourself, Lay. You actually think you can put up a fight. I am Alberto Del Rio, a very well-respected lawyer and you are who? Oh, that's right. You're Layla El, a poor nurse working in a nursing home. Now you tell me: who do you think will win?"

Now it was Layla's turn to be speechless.

"Exactly," Alberto said and walked out the house slamming the door.

Layla sat down on the floor with her hands on her face, crying hysterically. Alberto was right. He would win thanks to his respected position. A position he received thanks to Layla for helping him get through college and setting aside her own goals, and he didn't even appreciate that. But she didn't care the threats he had given her, she was going to put up a fight even if it was the last thing she did.

* * *

><p>Alex looked at the guys. They had all agreed to apologize to Miz. Thye walked into his office. Mike looked up at them and his smile faded. Cena decided to be the first one to speak.<p>

"Miz, we want to talk to you."

Mike folded his arms against his chest.

"I'm all ears."

"We want to apologize for not telling you about Eve," Alex said.

"We just didn't want you to get hurt," Morrison continued.

"And we realized we hurt you more by not telling you the whole truth," Alberto said.

Mike stands up from his desk. He looked at his friends.

"Apology accepted," he smiled.

"Alright, woohoo!" John exclaimed.

"Well, not that everything's back to normal, let's go to work," Alex smiled.

"Actually, I want to talk to you," Mike said looking at Alex.

"We'll see you guys later," Morrison said.

Mike waited for the other three guys to walk out his office. He looked at his younger brother.

"Alex, I've been thinking maybe you should quit your job and work with me."

Alex smiled at his older brother.

"I don't know, Miz. I kind of like my job."

"Being a jail guard is a dangerous job. I would prefer something safer," he said seriously.

"I'll think about it. Is that what you wanted to talk to me about?" Alex asked.

Mike became a bit uncomfortable. He had to tell Alex before he found out by rumors that would be over-exaggerated.

"No… um, I saw Eve, again."

Alex's expression turned blank. He didn't like the sound of this.

"After seeing her again, I realized I can't possibly move on. Not with her so close to me. I want you to be the first one to know that I'm not giving up on her…ever. I love her, and I just wish you could understand that."

"I don't want you to get hurt and all depressed like when she left," Alex confessed.

"It won't happen again. Oh, and I gave her a job as the Jiu-Jitsu instructor," he smiled.

Alex nodded his head and walked out Mike's office. As he walked through the halls of _BeliEve! _he saw Eve going through some papers. He had never noticed how fragile she seemed. He walked up to her.

"Eve," he said.

"Yes?"

"Look, I was really rude to you when we last saw each other and I just wanted to apologize for that," Alex said sincerely.

"It's all lost and forgotten. But why were you being so… cold?" she asked curiously.

"The truth?"

She nodded her head.

"The truth is…"

He thought about telling her the truth but he remembered everything she was going through. He didn't want to add to her worries

"I was just having a bad day," he lied.

* * *

><p>"Babe! I'm home!" Cena exclaimed as he entered his house.<p>

The house was once again very quiet. Maryse had been acting super different for almost a week now. John had to find a way to figure out what was messing with his wife's head. Maybe the visit to the clinic had got to her. He walked into their master bedroom, finding his wife sitting at the edge of their bed; looking straight out the window.

"Ryse, are you ok?" Cena asked worriedly.

Maryse took one look at her husband and broke down in tears. Cena quickly made his way to his wife and hugged her.

"Hey, hey, what's wrong, baby?"

"I'm so sorry, John. I swear I didn't mean for this to happen," Maryse said between sobs.

John looked at Maryse; straight into her beautiful brown eyes.

"What are you talking about, Maryse?"

Once again she started crying hysterically.

"Please, forgive me, John."

"Sweetheart, first you have to tell me what you're apologizing for," he said.

She wiped away her tears but it didn't help her much. She took a deep breath, looked into her husband's eyes, and kissed him gently on his lips.

"John, I'm pregnant… nine weeks to be exact.

John was in shock. He was going to be a dad. Something he and Maryse agreed not to do until they planned it all out. All he could hear now was Maryse's words.

"_I'm pregnant… pregnant… pregnant…_

* * *

><p><em>Coming up:<em>

_Layla searches for a lawyer to fight for custody…_

_Alberto takes Jasmin to meet Rosa…Uh-Oh!_

_Maryse and John's news upsets Kelly…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **__And yes I deleted "Battle of the Blondes" but for those who liked that story don't worry. I'm just rewriting it… Anyways, what did y'all think about this chapter?_

_Review, Alert, and Favorite! The three best things a FanFic author can receive! :P_


	6. Too Blessed To Be Stressed

_**A/N: **__Millions of thanks to __**JohnCenaRkoFanForever, kiki254, DamonandBonnie4ever, xMyHeartShine, dannycena42, CelticPrincessx3, xTheCountryGirl,**__ and __**MelRyderLove43.**__ And I know I've like been MIA for over a year and I really apologize for that. I've just had so many things going on in my life! I'm so sorry and if you have time check out my new One Shot with Miz and Eve… "I Love My Life" and after reading it vote on my poll. Thanks. Now enjoy! :)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPTER 6<strong>_

_**TOO BLESSED TO BE STRESSED**_

Layla grabbed her IPhone and called Melina.

"Yes, Lay," Melina said on the other side of the phone.

"Mel, I am so sorry to bother you but can you do me the favor of waiting for Jasmin when the bus takes her home? There's something really important I have to do," Layla said.

"Yea, of course."

Layla hangs up the phone. Why were things getting out of hand? And how was she going to break the news to her friends? She parked her car and walked inside a small brick building. She walked up to the receptionist. A young, brown-haired woman. Layla looked at her name tag. _**A.J. Lee.**_

"Hello and welcome, can I help you?" she smiled.

She seemed happy and so innocent. How lucky.

"Um, I need to see Mr. Orton," Layla said.

"Is that Mr. Bob Orton or Mr. Randy Orton," she kept smiling.

"Um, I don't remember," Layla said looking thru her purse.

"Don't worry about it, just give me your name and it will pop in the computer.

"Layla Del Rio."

A.J. starts typing on the keyboard. She starts humming until she grabs the phone on her desk.

"Hey, Randy, your next appointment is here. You want me to send her in… Uh huh. Ok."

Layla looked at A.J. She seemed pretty close to the lawyer.

"Follow me Mrs. Del Rio," A.J. said flipping her long hair.

Layla follows A.J. into a large office. There sitting is a young, gorgeous looking man. When Layla made the appointment she thought he was a much older man. A.J. leaves Layla and Randy all to themselves.

"Hello, nice to meet you, Mrs. Del Rio," Randy said shaking hands with her.

"Please, call me Layla."

"Ok, Layla, explain to me what is going on. You want a divorce right?"

Randy grabs a folder from under his desk and writes Layla's name on it and starts writing on a notebook paper.

"Um, yes."

"Ok, do you have kids with this man?"

"Yes, a 5-year-old daughter. Look I don't want to waste your time if you can't help me."

Randy looks up at her.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't have the money you're asking for, but please help me. I don't know, maybe, I can come and work here for your law firm? I just don't want to lose my daughter. She means everything to me," Layla cries.

Randy grabs Layla's hand and puts it in his own. Something about this woman made Randy want to help her. Seeing her so vulnerable gave him a strange feeling at the pit of his stomach. And for some odd reason he hated to see tears roll down that pretty face. What was going on with him? He had never felt this way for anyone. Not even for his ex-fiancé of two years. He felt like hugging her and telling her she would be ok soon with her daughter, but he couldn't. He had to be professional.

"Hey, don't worry. Everything's ok. I'll help you out. I'll talk to my dad and we'll figure something out. He's a nice guy and seeing your circumstances he'll find some way you can pay for this. As for right now, don't worry about it. Ok? Let's just worry about you're divorce and the custody of your daughter not the money, ok?" Randy said looking her straight in her eyes.

She nodded her head and brushed away the tears.

"I know this is hard and painful, but you will have to give me information. Has your husband hurt you physically or emotionally?" Randy asked looking straight into her eyes.

"No, he has never hit me."

"Ok. He has never threatened you either?"

"No. I'm going to lose my daughter, huh? I don't have anything against him."

Randy looks at her for a moment.

"You are not going to lose your daughter. I'm going to do everything I have in my hands to make sure that doesn't happen."

"Thank you so much," Layla said looking up at him.

* * *

><p>Rosa looked outside the window and there outside was Alberto Del Rio with his daughter. Yes she had told Alberto to bring his daughter but no she never liked the idea. She really did love Alberto and his money made him even more perfect. The only thing that she didn't like about him was his little thing. She reminded her so much of Layla, her brown wavy hair, her dark brown eyes, and her accent was much more like Layla's than Alberto's. He had to find a way to get rid of this little girl, but it was going to be tough. Jasmin meant the world to Alberto. Something had to be done.<p>

"_Mi amor, _we are home," Alberto blurted.

Rosa smiled and kissed him passionately. Jasmin drops her back pack to the ground. She was more confused than ever. Why was daddy kissing another woman that wasn't mommy? She started to cry.

Alberto breaks Rosa's embrace.

"Rosa, not in front of my daughter," Alberto said running towards his daughter.

"I wanna go with mommy. I don't want to be here, "Jasmin cried.

"Hey, _Princesa_, everything is ok. Don't you want to spend time with Daddy?"

"Take me with mommy, please. Please, daddy, take me with mommy!"

Rosa rolled her eyes. That is exactly why she couldn't stand kids.

"Just take her back to Melina before her mom gets back," Rosa said.

Alberto picks up his daughter and takes her to the car. Jasmin kept crying.

"Sweetheart, you're going to have to stop crying."

Just as he stops at Melina's house, Layla parks her car too. Melina and JoMo were outside confused about what was going on. Layla runs towards Alberto's car and opens the door to where her daughter is.

"Layla, she's absolutely fine," Alberto said looking as Layla grabbed her daughter and carried her.

"The papers are getting filed. In a few months, you and I will be through. And I'm fighting for custody,"

Layla said in a whisper to him.

Layla puts her daughter inside her car. Just as she's about to leave Melina stops her.

"Layla, is everything ok?"

Layla starts crying hysterically. Melina hugs her.

"Hey, girl, what is going on? You know you can tell me," Melina says rubbing Layla's back.

"I have to go. I'll call you later," Layla said running towards her car.

Melina watched as one of her best friends left. Something was terribly wrong. Hopefully she would talk to her soon. She hated to see Layla that way.

* * *

><p>Kelly looked at her figure in the mirror. She looked skinny and that's not what she wanted to see. Pregnant women are supposed to gain weight, right? So why wasn't she? Alex looks at his wife. He could tell she really wanted a baby. All she did was think about it.<p>

"Baby, you're not pregnant yet," Alex smiled.

"You don't know that. A little baby could be in here right now," Kelly said touching her flat abdomen.

An alarm rings and she runs to the bathroom to look at the pregnancy test she had just took and comes back upset.

"I'm not pregnant, babe," Kelly frowned.

"Hey, honey, it's ok."

"No, Alex, it's not ok. I'm not getting pregnant and it's really frustrating me," Kelly started to sob.

"Don't cry, Kells. Make an appointment with the doctor and we'll get checked out to see what's going on, ok?" Alex said kissing her forehead.

She grabs her purse and walks towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"You mean where are _we _going. Well we are going to Jayson's birthday party. Come on, grab the present," she winked at her husband.

She just had to pretend this whole baby thing wasn't bothering her but it really was. Was there something wrong with her? All her friends and classmates were having babies and it seemed like she was being left behind. Well, at least there was Maryse too. They were the only two that didn't have kids.

Alex rolled his eyes and grabbed the gift.

They walked to Alex's truck and drove to Melina's house. There were balloons everywhere. The kids seemed to be enjoying it like it were paradise. Alex saw Miz carrying Eve's baby. Wow, he never thought Miz being dad material. But he seemed really into it. Kelly smiled at Miz.

"Hey, daddy," Kelly winked and took Jayson from Mike's arms.

Mike let out a chuckle.

"I wish," he smiled.

"So how's the whole getting Eve back plan going?" Alex asked.

"You actually care or are you going to make some smart remark?" Mike asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm trying to be nice here, Mike."

"Well, I'm getting there," Mike smiled.

Eve walked to the front of the living room.

"Hi, everyone. I just want to thank everyone for being here at my son's birthday. It means a lot to me. Now please enjoy yourselves," Eve smiled.

She looked at Kelly, Alex, and Mike.

"Guys, Layla is in my room and she wants to talk to all of us. Come on," Eve whispered.

They all followed Eve upstairs and all the gang besides Alberto was there.

"What's going on, Lay?" Kelly asked worriedly.

Layla starts to let tears roll down her face.

"There's been a lot of stuff going on between Alberto and me. I know you guys are really good friends with him and in no way am I trying to make you guys go against him. I just want to tell you what's going on… and I want you to hear it from me. Alberto asked me for a divorce."

"What?" Alex asked.

"That's not even the worst part," Layla starts crying uncontrollably.

Eve hugs her and Layla accepts the hug.

"Hang in there, Lay," she said.

"What's the worst part," Mike asked.

Layla looked up at her friends.

"He wants to take Jasmin from me. He wants her to live with him and with that woman he's having an affair with. He said he was taking her away from me and I don't want that. I would die if that were to happen."

"Alberto is having an affair?" Cena asked surprised.

"How in the world did this happen?" Kelly asked.

"I have a lawyer that is going to help me fight custody."

"We support you, Layla," Mike said.

Everyone else shook their head.

"That's all I wanted to say," Layla said.

John and Maryse looked at each other. JoMo looked suspiciously at them.

"Ok, what is going on you two?" he asked the couple

Maryse and John smile at each other.

"We have some great news to tell you guys," John smiled.

Everyone stares at them waiting for the news.

"I'm 3 months pregnant!" Maryse smiled.

Everyone congratulates Maryse and John. Kelly doesn't move at all. She's frozen in place. How could this be? Maryse was pregnant, but how? Why? She was a model, and besides Maryse wasn't mom material. All she cared about was her boots, make-up, and hair. Maryse could not be pregnant. Not before her. She had to take herself back to reality. She looked at Maryse.

"Congratulations, Ryse."

"Thank you so much. You guys have no idea how excited I am."

"I have to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back," Kelly excused herself. She ran to the bathroom. Alex followed her. He could tell this had affected her much more than what he thought it would. As she gets to the bathroom, Kelly shuts the door and starts crying. Alex knocks on the door.

"Baby, are you ok?"

There was absolutely no answer.

"Kells, we will have our baby. Open the door, honey," Alex said knocking on the door.

He hears the door click and he walks in and locks the door. He hugs his wife.

"Why, Alex? Why can't I get pregnant? Am I broken?" Kelly cried on her husband's shoulder.

"No, baby, you're not broken. Just be patient," Alex said.

"Be patient? How can I be patient when Maryse… MARYSE, of all people, who is not mother material is already having a baby? She doesn't deserve it like I do. It's just not fair."

"I know you don't mean that. You should be happy for her."

Kelly wipes her tears and looks at herself in the mirror.

"You don't understand how important this is to me. Who am I kidding? Of you course you understand, you just don't give a shit," Kelly said and slammed the door behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>Woop Woop! What did you guys think? Did you like it? Let me know!<strong>

_**Coming up on Chapter 7**_

_**Layla has a confrontation with Rosa…**_

_**Mike asks Eve on a date…**_

_**Maryse and John go to their first appointment…**_

_**Kelly and Alex are being too distant…**_

**Thanks to everyone who is reading my stories and reviews them :) That really makes my day. And if you have a chance please read my Eve and Miz one-shot named "I love my life" and then vote on my poll. I'll try to upload the next chapter soon :)**

**Review. Favorite. And Alert. ;)**


End file.
